


take my hand;

by yodasbaekon



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Reylo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 08:01:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13477173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yodasbaekon/pseuds/yodasbaekon
Summary: they would hold each other’s hand out of a habit. for reassurance, for comfort, and whenever they felt like the other needed someone to hold.it was something they never fell out of habit, despite having forgotten everything.





	1. a strong bond

**Author's Note:**

> the first chapter will feature Ben and Rey as 13-year olds. this is my first time creating a full-length AU. i hope you enjoy it :)
> 
> \- ash

Ah, the grand gathering at the Jedi Temple. It was something the students of Luke Skywalker did every year. Dozens of students would get to socialize with others, and newbies like Rey were no exception for the event. While keeping a close distance to her master, a young Rey gave herself time to fully enjoy the event, staring at the ceilings of the temple for quite a long time. Only when she looked down did something catch her eye. It was a boy, probably the same age as her. He had these wavy black curls that were long enough to cover his ears, and a pair of hazel eyes that were definitely shining. Rey looks up to her master, whispering something. "Master Skywalker, who is he?" Rey asked, pointing her head towards the boy in the middle of the temple. "That one?" Luke gestured, smiling. "That's Ben, he's my nephew," he says with a hint of pride. Rey recognized the name. Ben, hmmm... She heard that name somewhere. Ben. "Ben as in...the Ben Solo?" her eyes widened in curiosity. "Yeah," Luke replied, crossing his arms. "I-I've heard so much about him, I didn't expect he'd be here," Rey looked back at Ben, who was talking with other students. "Well that's no luck," Luke remarked. 

Ben senses their presence and overhears their conversation, looking towards their direction. Luke gestures him to come near them, nodding his head. Rey's body suddenly froze as Ben walked in front of her. She was awestruck; the nephew of a legend was standing in front of her. Although that didn't made her the shy one, for it was obvious that Ben was more aloof. He kept his gaze away from Rey as much as possible. "I'd like you to meet my new student, Rey," Luke tells Ben, who kept his arms behind them while he tried to figure out what to say. Like Rey, Ben was left speechless, unable to utter a word. He was caught off guard by Rey's eyes. 

"I'll be leaving you two here, I'll be with Leia if you need me." Luke turned to face Leia, who was a few feet away from them, talking with Chewbacca. He raises his hand and slightly shakes it to wave goodbye, before walking into the crowd. Rey suddenly became terrified, she was all alone in the middle of a place filled with people she didn't know (unless she counts Ben, who she barely even know.) Ben sighed, it was time to face his fear of meeting new people, and extended his hand to Rey. "N-nice to meet you," he shyly greeted. Rey was rather hesitant, nonetheless, she reached for his hand. The moment their hands became in contact, a sudden wave of electricity passes through them. They both flinch, jolting away from each other. Rey glared at Ben with confusion, then quickly looked down at her hand. It wasn't just a simple static shock, it was something far more powerful than that. What was that? they both thought. It was a thought that echoed through both their minds, which made their situation even more confusing. 

_You can hear me? Wha—How? No. Why?_ They said in unison.Every thought they had were being turned into a single one, as if they were connected. "Wait, that's it," Ben says under his breath. He remembered the time when his uncle showed him the Sacred Jedi texts. He was quite certain that the texts had some answer. Ben pivoted to head for the Temple's library, but then stopped. He looks over his shoulder to see Rey, standing still with her lips slightly parted, and completely dumbfounded. "Do you mind joining me?" Ben softly asks, offering his hand once more. Rey said nothing, but this time she didn't hesitate, despite what happened earlier. She just took his hand and together they ran through the crowd of students, heading for the library. 

It wasn't too long until they finally made their way through the crowd. Together, they entered a dimly lit room of the Temple. The only light glowing inside the room was this huge hologram of bright blue stars and planets that scattered above ceiling, displaying a spectacular holographic model of their galaxy. Rey looked around in awe, keeping her lips slightly parted. "Are we even allowed in here?" she asked. The place was surreal, at least for Rey. Ben simply smirked and shrugged. "While she took her time to gaze at the hologram, Ben walked closely to a metal desk, and pressed something. He had activated a small hatch underneath the desk, which contained a group of old books, probably dating back around thousands of years. He crouched before the desk, taking a closer look at the books. "I've found 'em," Ben said happily, forming a tiny smile on his face."The what?" Rey turned around and walked quickly towards Ben. She had been so distracted by the hologram that she had almost forgotten about what happened between her and Ben earlier. "The Sacred texts," Ben said, pulling out one of the books inside the desk. He stands up and places the book onto the desk. 

It was in very good condition for a book that was a thousand years old. Though it still had that musty smell, which already told a lot of stories before it was even opened. The cover's title was written in Aurebesh, and was surprisingly dust-free despite being stored inside a dark space for who-knows-how-long. Ben was very careful with opening the book, slowly turning the pages with caution.  The contents of the book were too complex for him, but he still tried his best to understand what he was reading. Beside him, Rey silently read along. There were things about the Force, on how it was something that connected all living things in the galaxy, how it granted people a number of useful powers, one of which caught both of their attention. 

_The Force-bond._

They looked at each other in assurance; it was no doubt that they've found the answer for their question.

✦ ✧ ✦ ✧


	2. strangely familiar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> — four years later, their powers continued to grow even further, so did their doubts about themselves. along with this one strange vision.

It was the time of the day where each student at the Temple had to meditate with their respective partners. The mediation area was kept silent and none of them could speak with their voices. Fortunately for both Rey and Ben, they were assigned together. _Relax. Take a deep breath, and feel your surroundings. Do you see something?_ Ben asks her through their connection. The two sat parallel to each other, legs crossed. Rey, even with her eyes closed, could clearly see that Ben was flashing a sly grin. _I can see that you're trying to make fun of me_ , she replied. Ben pursed his lips and tried to stop himself from smiling. In the end, both of them bursted out a small giggle, but were stopped by a brief flash of darkness. 

_What was that?_ They said in unison. Their smiles slowly turned into a perplexed expression. The vision had disappeared as quickly as it appeared. Neither saw anything, but it was already sinister enough to get their attention. Rey tried first, focusing on the memory of the vision, followed by Ben. It worked, sort of. For the vision came flashing again a few times, but only appearing in split seconds. 

Darkness. That was the only thing they could see. Rey offered her hands to Ben while she kept her eyes shut. He takes them quickly, and together they took a deep breath, focusing harder. There it was again, appearing like a flickering lightbulb; this time it wasn't a just quick one. The darkness crept to their surroundings, until they were entirely engulfed by it. Rey opened her eyes, and looked around. Ben was still in front of her, but their surroundings, the other students, and the Temple, were all gone. All were replaced by a dark forrest. _Is everything okay?_ Ben asked. Rey turned her head to both sides, making sure that nothing else was near them, before squeezing Ben’s hand in assurance. Ben opened his eyes, comforted by the sight of Rey. 

The two tried to figure out what was happen as much as possible with only their limited view, with both only being able to see the other, and what was behind them. Projecting the vision was a hard thing to do, it required a lot of strength and focus to make the vision manifest. Any huge movement from their arms and the vision wouldn’t be clearly projected anymore, but they could still talk; that was already enough for them. “Where exactly are we?” Rey tilted her head upwards, trying to identify their location. 

Cold air began to fill the forrest, as small snowflakes slowly made their way down the ground. One of them made its way to Rey’s nose, to her dismay. She felt a brief cold sensation the tip on her nose, sneezing afterwards. Ben smiled, amazed at how precious Rey looked. He then realized that he was thinking too much about her and shrugged off those thoughts. “I haven’t been to this place before—if this even exists,” Ben lets out a sigh. “I sure hope this doesn’t,” Rey murmured. They shared a moment of silence, closing their eyes again in hopes of finding more answers.

But before Ben could close his, a purple light glowing behind Rey caught his eye. He partly closed his eyes, squinting at the purple light. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing. 

Under the glowing purple light were two people who clashed their lightsabers against each other. One had a blue lightsaber, and the other had a fiery red and unstable one. Ben squinted harder, attempting to recognize the people’s faces. The one with the blue lightsaber looked like a girl, and was smaller than the one with the red lightsaber. They looked strangely familiar, even from far away. The purple light continue to glow as neither of the opposing sides gave up on pushing the other until they had the upper hand. 

That’s when it hit Ben; the reason why the two people dueling looked very familiar is because they were Ben and Rey themselves. 

He couldn’t believe his eyes. He felt like they were betraying him but he was unable to look away. Ben froze in terror, he wasn’t just looking at a tall, dark, man filled with anger—he was looking at himself. _This couldn’t be. He must be someone else_ , he thought. **I’m not like him.** Ben stared at the man, who had the same face, the same dark brown locks, and the same ears as him. The only difference between them was that the man felt conflicted. But as much as he denied it, the man he was seeing was himself from the future. 

He turns his eyes to the girl whom the man tried to outmatch. It was Rey. The same Rey who was in front of him, but older. This isn’t real, he tried to tell himself. 

A sudden feeling of disturbance crept up to Rey’s skin, and she immediately realizes that it was from Ben, who squeezed her hands tightly. _Ben, what’s wrong?_ Rey asked.

“Rey...” he trailed off, trying to get himself to speak without quivering in fear. “Yeah?” Rey asked calmly, despite the fact that she could feel that something was up with Ben. He stared at their other selves, with a terrified look in his eyes. “Whatever you do, never turn around,” he tells her. “What?” Rey kept her eyes closed, afraid to open them. Ben watched as the other version of themselves struck their lightsabers against each other in anger. He looked at them in disbelief, he would never hurt Rey like that and so wouldn’t she. 

“No.” Ben murmured. He couldn’t bear to look at them anymore. This must be some sick lie. Ben reminded himself once again that it wasn’t real, before letting go of Rey’s hand. The solid vision turned into a flickering one, switching between their reality and the vision. Trees began to fall into the ground, where huge cracks had formed. The vision instantly fell apart the moment they’ve lost their focus. 

Ben glanced at Rey, who still kept her eyes closed. He held her shoulders, shaking her. Rey only responded with a single tear on her cheek. She swallowed back the rest of her tears, taking a deep breath. Ben moved his hands, sliding them around Rey’s waist, and leaned towards her. Rey quickly embraced Ben as he buried his head on her neck, breathing heavily. 

Their surroundings slowly returned back to normal, synchronizing with every heavy breath they let out. Rey’s eyes flew open, and was greeted by the walls of the Temple. Her fingers glided through his hair, while her other hand made its way to find Ben’s, assuring him that everything was fine—at least it was, for him. 

Rey sighed, unable to remove the heavy feeling from her chest. She knew that it was not the time to tell him that she also saw everything.

 

✦ ✧ ✦ ✧


End file.
